


Where He Longed to Be

by sofiaottoman



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is Owlman, Courting Rituals, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like mne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: This is for the Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 prompt Day Four/9th of April: Unconventional courting presentsJason is resigned to receiving all the frankly unsuitable courting presents - there's more to him than violence thank you very much.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691602
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Where He Longed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest the only Earth-3 I know is through fanon, so I've fudged the details a lot but this is basically a pretty similar world I think. I needed a way to play with the idea of unconventional courting gifts and I wasn't comfortable trying to fit this in within the Earth-3 world so it's kind of an AU. I hope it works for you.
> 
> Title comes from:  
>  _Here he lies where he longed to be;  
>  Home is the sailor, home from the sea,  
> And the hunter home from the hill._ \- Robert Louis Stevenson
> 
> I've done my best to tag everything that needs to be, but if I have missed something out please let me know.

Jason stared at the box of guns and knives in resignation. Ever since it got out he was not only an omega but of courting age, he had been inundated with gifts like this. He grabbed one of the knives and weighed it in his hand, he dropped in back into the box in disgust - the weight was off. Courting gifts were supposed to show that you knew the recipient, or at the very least some sort of regard. They were supposed to make you stand out from the crowd. But honest to God, what pissed Jason off the most was what the hell was he supposed to do with the hundreds of frankly poor quality weapons he had received. Etiquette dictated that he couldn’t palm them off onto someone else, but there was no way in hell he was going to use any of the weaponry. 

He groaned at the knock on his office door. Dave stuck his head in. “You’ve got another delivery boss.” Jason slumped down in his chair.

“Put that with the others. Get Rob to check if there’s anything actually useful, and get Lou to add the name to the list.” He tapped his fingers on the desk trying to release some tension. “Okay send it in.” Dave grabbed the box and disappeared from the room. 

Jason closed his eyes glad the helmet hid his facial expressions. He was seriously thinking of making an example of whoever had decided to reveal is designation. He’d been little known outside Gotham, and he’d be happy to stay that way. This new found celebrity status was a real drag.

He watched as the door opened again. Dave’s back was to him, he stifled a groan. Then the beta turned towards him just as he cleared the door. Jason’s breath caught as the large bouquet of flowers was revealed. It was absolutely gorgeous. It contained a wide variety of flowers - he could see roses and carnations and azaleas and some ivy to name a few - that all went well together. No one had ever sent him flowers before. Without really thinking about it he took off his helmet and placed it on the desk before taking the bouquet from Dave. It smelt lovely, like a warm spring or maybe summer day. Jason set it down carefully on top of one of the filing cabinets near the window. He stepped back admiring the flowers and their fragrance. 

“Boss?” Jason turned back to Dave. “They came with this.” He handed over an unassuming white envelope. Jason took it and ran his fingers over the paper, it was some of the thickest and most luxurious he had ever felt. He hardly noticed Dave leave the room, too focused on locating the letter opener in his desk. He slit the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside.

x+x+x+x+x+

Jason flashed Alfred a nervous smile. It was the first time he had been back in Wayne Manor since he had died. He didn’t think his former pack would have been interested in him. The steady flow of thoughtful gifts, from the flowers to a new release from his favourite author to a perfume that smelled similar to the one his mother had worn, had convinced him otherwise enough to return to the centre of the Owls power. It was perhaps a mistake to walk willingly into their house with no guarantee he’s be able walk free, but . . . Well, he’d certainly taken stupider risks. Maybe. 

Alfred had taken him through the house to the orangery in the west wing which he could see was already lit by the setting sun, he could vaguely make out two figures in the distance. Jason swallowed nervously as Alfred opened the door. “Master Bruce and Master Dick are waiting for you inside.” Nodding his thanks Jason stepped into the room and was immediately surrounded by the scent of the two alphas. When he was a child he had only had the opportunity to smell them a couple of times, as they usual covered their scent and therefore their designation with scent blockers. It was rare for one, let alone both of them, to be so vulnerable.

He heard the door close behind him as he moved further into the room. His breath caught when he saw Dick and Bruce sitting at the table. For the Waynes it was a surprisingly simple affair, none of the froufrou that had decorated the tables during the few galas he had been forced to attend. The table was covered in a simple white table cloth, in the centre there were several covered dishes but there was also a bowl with salad, some breadsticks, some fruit and veg sticks, and . . . They’d made him a picnic. One of the few happy memories from his childhood and then again with Bruce and Dick were of picnics. A low whine escape him. Both men at the table turned to face him. He hadn’t thought . . .

“Jay?” He drew his gaze away from the table and found Dick disconcertingly close his eyes worried, apparently he had lost time. “Jay, is it okay if I touch you?” The whine escaped him again. “Shh it’s okay Little Wing.” He only realised he was crying when Dick reached out and gentle wiped the tears from his cheek. Without really meaning to, he lent into the alpha’s touch making him purr. He let the alpha pull him into a hug, relaxing at the half-forgotten familiar scent and sound of the alpha holding. The three of them has been very tactile before his death.

“Dick,” Bruce growled from behind Jason. “We talked about this.” Jason felt Dick tense, then relax.

“We did,” he agreed grumpily, drawing away and heading towards the other alpha.

Jason turned slowly to face the two alphas. Although their faces were mostly blank he found he could still read them, though he knew that was only because they were letting him. He blushed, and to his mortification could feel it travel down his neck to his chest. He tore his gaze from them and instead focused on the table. Bruce had removed the dish covers and revealed the quiche, pizza and sandwiches underneath. He knew without asking that they would all be his favourites. “Did you make this for me?”

“Of course we did Jaylad.”

“Alfred helped,” Dick reassured, “but we did all the work.”

Jason turned back to the two alphas stuck between fear and adoration. They had done this, for him. Even with all the messages and gifts that had passed between them, Jason hadn’t really let himself believe. They couldn’t possibly want him. He wasn’t good enough - wasn’t his death proof of that? And then they’d replaced him. But they’d cooked for him. Prepared his favourite foods, even though it wasn’t really to their tastes. Actually gone into the kitchen and done something they knew they sucked at, all to make him happy. He was just so full of feelings.

“Little Wing?”

Jason couldn’t help it, he burst into tears. “It’s true. You really want me.” He swallowed as his throat closed with emotion, stopping the words. The scent of leather and something faintly floral enveloped him, and the next thing he knew he was in Bruce’s arms. 

“Of course we do Jaylad.”

“We missed you,” Dick agreed joining the hug at Jason’s back. For the first time in a long time Jason felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to receiving constructive criticism, but please be polite.


End file.
